


Subject

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Eggs, Enemas, Hand Jobs, Kylux Eggstravaganza, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, No Blood, Oviposition, Scientist Hux, just butt things, some kind of AU, test subject kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: An observational log by Dr. Armitage Hux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt for the Kylux Eggstravaganza:
> 
>  
> 
> _"So-broke-he-participates-in-medical-research Kylo, on a table for 12 hours while alien eggs gestate inside him. Under the watchful eye of weird scientist Hux."_
> 
>  
> 
> READ THE TAGS!!!!

Observation log  
Dr. A. Hux  
Subject: KR-01  
Accompanying data file: batch_03_subj_KR01.xlsx

08:00: Subject KR-01 (henceforth referred to as “Subject”) arrived on schedule. Forms completed and financial compensation arranged.

08:25: Procedure verbally explained to Subject as per protocol.

08:45: Subject has fasted for 24 hours as requested. Blood pressure and pulse taken and within acceptable levels. Minimum BMI requirement met.

09:00: Perparatory procedure initiated. Requested for subject to change into hospital gown and assume Sims’ position.

09:40: Subject expressed surprise at perparatory procedure. Was not aware of meaning of colonic irrigation, despite it being clearly stated in the documentation provided. Nevertheless, cleaning procedure was successful with water running clear. Subject provided with electrolyte drink upon completion.

09:55: Examination table reconfigured for lithotomy position. Subject positioned and consented to restraints after being reminded of their necessity for safety and the sake of the study.

10:05: Beginning digital dilation of anal sphincters.

10:20: Subject has responded favourably to dilation, though tends to vocalise despite not being in any pain. Switched to anal dilators after sufficient digital stimulation.

10:50: Largest dilator (d = 5 cm) now inserted. Subject reported experiencing some discomfort, but no pain. Erection present.

11:05: Dilator removed. Subject reminded that from this point on, the procedure will not be aborted except in the case of adverse allergic reaction or other serious side-effect. Verbal and written permission to continue acquired.

11:10: Subject excused for short restroom break before continuing. Lithotomy position (with restraints) on examination resumed.

11:15: Four eggs from batch 03 removed from incubator in preparation for insertion. Sterilised ovipositor lubricated.

11:25: Digital stimulation performed and ovipositor inserted. Subject continues to vocalise, though not in any coherent form of speech. Vocalisations appear to be ones of affirmation rather than discomfort. Oviposition to commence.

11:40: First two eggs inserted without issue. After the second egg, Subject began to breathe heavily. Status enquiry indicated that Subject was not in pain. Copious pre-seminal fluid present.

11:55: Second two eggs inserted. On insertion of the last egg, Subject appeared to go into a mild convulsion, likely caused by internal prostate stimulation. Ovipositor withdrawn and anal plug inserted as standard precaution and dilation maintenance.

12:00: Subject informed/reminded that the gestation period has now begun and he will no longer be allowed to leave the examination table until 12 hours have passed.

12:10: Blood pressure and pulse recorded again with nominal results. Saline solution IV drip inserted for hydration. Reassured Subject that this is standard procedure and is nothing to be concerned about.

12:15: Inspection via stethoscope indicates no movement from eggs. Persistent erection present.

12:20: Subject appears restless. Does not report pain. On further enquiry, Subject reports feeling hot. Temperature taken with digital ear thermometer in lieu of a more accurate rectal temperature, as this option is unavailable at present. Subject’s temperature is normal. Upon consideration, Subject’s arms were temporarily released to allow for removal of the medical gown so Subject can “cool off”.

12:30: Little is expected to happen over the first few hours. Explained to Subject that he is free to nap or watch television. Subject declined television.

12:35: Leaving for lunch break. Remote video monitoring of Subject enabled.

13:30: Subject is once again restless. Upon enquiry, Subject requested to use the toilet, citing the need to urinate. Request was denied and Subject was reminded that he had to remain in his present position. Catheter offered, but declined by Subject.

14:45: Subject agreed to catheter. Catheter prepared, but Subject’s erect penis posed a problem. Manual stimulation provided an efficient solution. After cleaning up, Subject protested catheter insertion, asking for “a bucket” instead. Request was declined and the catheter was successfully inserted despite protests, after reminding Subject that prolonged “holding” is both unhealthy and can adversely affect the study.

15:00: Subject requested television, which was provided.

16:00: No new developments from the eggs.

17:00: No new developments from the eggs. Subject is asleep.

18:00: No new developments from eggs. Subject remains asleep.

19:00: Light movement detected from eggs. Subject reports unable to feel them, but movement can be heard on the stethoscope.

19:30: Subject complained that he is hungry and was reminded that there were still several more hours to go, after which a nutritionally balanced meal would be provided.

20:00: Movement of eggs is intensifying. Subject can now feel slight movement. Catheter removed to prevent interference.

20:30: Anal plug removed temporarily for purpose of digital examination. As expected, eggs are secreting a slick, viscous fluid. Sample taken for later analysis, and anal plug re-inserted. Erection noted, though Subject is not vocalising as much as previously.

21:00: Egg movement is slightly more dynamic than typical at this stage of gestation. Consider stimulating expulsion early.

21:20: Hatching bowl for eggs prepared. Nutrient crystals from bottle F202 added to distilled water and gel mix added. Bowl returned to hatching incubator.

22:30: Anal plug removed. Due to risk of damaging eggs, manual digital dilation was performed in preparation for expulsion. Subject repeatedly requested penile stimulation, citing that he has “been good” throughout the proceedings. For the sake of the study, penile stimulation was provided in addition to digital dilation. Subject vocalised throughout. Immediately following Subject’s climax, egg movement intensified. A future study of the effect of orgasm on gestation would be informative, as the addition to the gestation procedure is straightforward to implement.

22:45: Electrostimulation pads attached to Subject’s lower abdomen and perineum to trigger peristalsis. Subject informed that the shocks will be very mild.

22:50: Electric pulses applied on the setting 2 of the controller. Subject reports a mild tingling and pulsating sensation.

23:00: Electrostimulation ceased and pads removed. Hatching bowl removed from incubator in preparation.

23:05: Subject instructed to push.

23:15: First two eggs expelled without issue and placed in hatching bowl. Plenty of viscous secretions from eggs present.

23:30: Abdominal massage applied to stimulate expulsion of third and fourth eggs. Subject did not report any pain throughout, though expressed discomfort. Eggs placed in hatching incubator.

23:35: Subject’s blood pressure, pulse, and temperature (rectal this time) were taken. All within acceptable levels.

23:50: Due to an overabundance of egg secretion in the rectum, a 1 L enema was administered. Due to dilation of the anal sphincter, the large plug-style nozzle was used. Anal and rectal regions were inspected with the aid of a speculum and no internal abrasions were found.

00:00: IV removed and Subject released from restraints and advised to get up slowly.

00:20: Subject reported no problems other than feeling hungry. After dressing, Subject was provided with a meal voucher and instructed to relax in the canteen. A taxi would be provided when he was ready to return home. A sheet of written aftercare information was provided and Subject was additionally verbally advised to rest and not undertake strenuous activity the following day. Upon leaving, Subject expressed interest in future studies, which has been noted in his file.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) for more weird egg stuff =)


End file.
